deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
OC Battle Tournament: Fan Friction
This will be the ultimate no-research battle royale of multiple OCs. Several of mine will be included in the fight, but to avoid any accusations of bias, none of mine will win. Everybody else gets one OC, which may very well die a greusome and horrible death. Leon Raiden Yun: Akama Tatsuko (Sorry, but he only gets to summon Shinran, Valerius, and Byakkan, as the pages for his other summons aren't finished, so I wouldn't know what to write.) Ganime: Mars The Perpetual: Z Promenesian: SOLSTICE CrossverseCrisis: Aaron Myers FingermanAwesomeness: Kylonai RioluCraft FTW: Icarus Minus the Child of Omnipotence: Hatoshi the Boundless Sheep (Nerfed. I don't think I can allow omnipotents. This is no reasearch, of course) ArachnoGia: Bootsy SuperSaiyan2Link: Aoyama Dinospike Stevethebarbarian (Me): James Ryan, Kayne, the Superior Spider Man, and The Above. Possibly others for a moment or two. Agent Hoxton: Eden EliminatorVenom: Kain LakuitaBro01.2: Morning Star The battle begins... In the middle of nowhere, literally, an arena exists. It was several square miles around, and filled with multiple types of terrain. There were forests, deserts, mountains, oceans, and plains. In this arena stood several warriors. Kain, the mad knight. Eden, an angel and the son of the goddess of love. James Ryan, king of werewolves. Laven Smart, the leader of the Superiors. Aoyoama Dinospike, the eldest son of the Dinosaur King. Z, the digital False Envoy. SOLSTICE, the evil AI witch. Aaron Myers, the decendent of the world's greatest heroes. Bootsy, the mighty female assassin. Morning Star, the Ressurected Kylonai, the son of a demon who tried to live like a normal kid. And Akuma Tatsuko, the summoner who seeks the Amulet of Truth. Far above them floated two mighty dieties, each watching the battle about to begin below them, betting with relish on who would be the victor, and very prepared to fight over it. They were, Hatoshi, the Boundless Sheep. And The Above, the creator god of the Unnatrual Universe. The battle was soon to begin. Kayne, Laven Smart, and James Ryan considered themselves allies, and decided to avoid being forced to battle against each other in the beginning of the fight. Kayne squared off against his old rival, Kain, the very man who had killed him and caused him to be reborn as a demigod. Laven Smart prepared for battle against Eden, deciding that this soft-looking angel might make a good warm-up. James Ryan sensed out one of his more dangerous foes, Ayoama Dragonspike, and the two animal-based fighters faced off. Mars faced the Morning Star, craftily deciding that it would be best to eliminate his strongest foes first. SOLSTICE noted the digital nature of Z, and decided to finish him off before he had a chance to invade her systems. Bootsy caught sight of Kylonai, and made a mistake assuming that he would be an easy target. Akama Tatsuko saw Arron Myers and wisely decided to take him down swiftly, as Aaron was a tough opponent indeed. Meanwhile, high above, Hatoshi and The Above placed their final bets. "Surely, Hatoshi, you must be joking. Of course, power levels are greatly skewed in this reality, but I still cannot understand you betting on Kylonai. He has no chance!" "Well, I must dissagree. But you... thinking that the ''werewolf ''would emerge victorious? ''You ''must be joking!" "Absolutely not. James Ryan is my champion, Hatoshi, and I do not intend to bet on anyone other than the best." "Well, Mr. Above, I suppose that makes sense. Wait! The show is beginning!" "Wonderful. You and I agree to keep out of this of course." "Obviously." "My thoughts exactly. We omnipotents shouldn't interfere." "Ha. You think of me as an omnipontent? Why, I am only a average sheep." "Well, perhaps I was using a bit of hyperbole. But, we are far above any of them, of course." "Surely." Below them, the fight had finally broken out. Akama Tatsuko shot out at Aaron Myers with his fists, and Aaron countered with a volley of punches of his own. "Wow, you're good," Akuma shot out, as he fought for his life. "Are you kidding? I'm just gettin' started! Good luck!" "Thanks, you too." At this moment, Akama leapt backwards and yelled out- "SHINRAN!!," throwing down a seal that appeared in his hand. Aaron was suprised. "Huh? What was tha-" He dodged backwards as a large dragon suddenly appeared from the ground. "Wha? I thougt this was one on one? What is with this?" "Sorry, but I'm a summoner. Do you think I should take down someone as strong as you with my bare hands?" "Well, no, I guess, but do I really have to take down a dragon?" "I'm just getting started. I have two more to go." "Oh. Great." The dragon, Shinran, reared up on it's hind legs and flapped it's tremendous wings, casuing dust and even rocks to fly through the air due to the massive winds created by the motion. "This'll be fun. Wasn't counting on fighting a dragon today, but whatever." Meanwhile, high in the air, Hatoshi and The Above, ''had ''decided to interfere with the battle a bit. "So, Hatoshi, we don't want this to get too chaotic, at least not yet" "Of course. But what are you suggesting?" "Perhaps we should wall of the individual combattants. Not a physical wall, of course, but a wall of propability." "I'm affraid I'm not following. Clarify, if you don't mind." "Ah. You are too humble, Hatoshi, you play as if you don't understand such an elementary concept. We will simply slightly alter the laws of propability so that the individual combattants in one-on-one fights do not accidentally get in each other's way. It would be a great shame if James was preparing to strike down his foe but was suddenly impacted by a... large dragon, which has suddenly appeared." "Oh, Above, didn't you see that coming? Summoning Shinran was ''obviously ''to be Akama's first move." "I see. Well, what do you say?" "Well, I have reservations, but I definitely see your point. Allright. We shal do it." "Leave it to me." With but a thought, The Above walled in each dueling duo in a wall of metaphysics, insuring that they wouldn't ''accidentally ''interfer in the fights of the others. Of course, if they ''purposefully ''attacked someone other than their "partner," then the two gods would do nothing to prevent it. Incidentally, the wall also caused time to be slowed outside of the fight that they were watching, to insure that they missed nothing. Meanwhile, Aaron continued evading the repeated firey shots from the dragon, but was caught off gaurd when Shinran decided to switch it up and fire ice, freezing Aaron to the ground. The dragon stomped the much smaller warrior with his massive clawed feet, repeatedly smashing him into the dirt. Aaron wasn't having it. Using Pandora's Key, he thawed the ice and froze time for a moment, striking Shinran several times before unfreezing time and watching the massive dragon fly several feet through the air as a result of his repeated heavy blows all being concentrated into one moment in time. The Above noticed. "My! That was very... interesting. I almost missed that!" "Missed what?" "He froze time, with some kind of weapon so powerful that it nearly went under my radar. It almost bypassed by omnicience." "Very interesting. I wasn't paying much attention. I was watching my favorite over there." And indeed she had. At the time that Aaron and Akama were duking it out, Kylonai and Bootsy were also in mortal combat. "Well, hello there!" Bootsy almost sang, with a combination of awkwardness and confidence. "I guess you are the guy I've gotta kill today." "Yeah, I guess," was the reply coming from Kylonai, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I mean, you're gonna try!" "Hey. I'm totally gonna take you down. In fact, I bet I can do it in just a few seconds." "And how is that?" Bootsy replied by simply raising her leg, revealing much of her thigh. Kyle was almost stunned. Bootsy wasted no time in capitalizing on her atvantage by rushing at the demon teen and struck out with her Cherry Blossom Roundhouse, but was suprised to take a sudden fist to the face, sending her rolling backwards into the dirt. "Hey, what was with that?" she said, getting to her feet, "That wasn't supposed to happe-" She was suddenly cut short by the urgent need to dodge a flashing sword strike from Kylonai. She barely avoided the blow, but countered with a ki-charged kick that nearly knocked the sword out of Kyle's hand. She let loose with a huge flurry of kicks that caused Kylonai to be knocked back, and finished the attack with a stab from a magenta flower that brought Kyle to the ground, writhing with electricity surging through his body. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I win?" Bootsy chuckled playfully as she turned her head, looking toward another battle, the epic fight between James Ryan and Aoyoama Dinospike. James, in his human form, stared intensely at Aoyoama, who raised his sword, the Kyōryū no Ken, his crossbow strapped to his back. The two warriors faced off, before they wordlessly rushed each other. James transformed into his werewolf form in mid-dash, a sight that gave Dinospike slight pause. But he wasn't stopped for long, as the son of the Dinosaur King immediately returned his mind to the task at hand. He swung his sword at James, who ducked under the blow and leapt back upwards with a bite at Ayoyama's neck. The bite struck nothing but air, hoever, and Dinospike instantly counterattacked with a sword slash, leaving a deep cut along James's chest. The werewolf was barely phased, and growled as he unleashed a flurry of slashes, each one coming withing inches of striking the young warrior, each one being barely parried by the flashing blade of the Kyōryū no Ken. James was getting fed up with the blade, and muttered something along the lines of "not this time," before snapping out with his powerful jaws and grabbing the Kyōryū no Ken. Dinospike countered instantly, snapping out his crossbow and firing a bolt, which James twisted to avoid, losing much of his grip on Ayoyama's sword in the process. The Dinosaur King's son reacted immediately, kicking James in the chest, causing him to roll backwards, before rapidly reloading his crossbow and firing another shot, this time shooting straight through the Werewolf King, leaving a clean wound directly through his torso. Under the light of the afternoon sun, his healing was slowed, so this represented a signifigant wound. James rushed at Dinospike, but before Bootsy had a chance to see what occured, she was suddenly struck a heavy kick from behind. She leapt to her feet and took a look at Kylonai, completely recovered. "Well. I thought you would be out for much longer than that! Well, I guess I'll have to make this a bit more extreme this time." Bootsy ran at the seething and prepared Kylonai, who raised his sword in defense, and prepared to counterattack. The assassin ignited her feet with Ki and flipped multiple times, landing several hits on the demon teen, before throwing one more kick with the intent to knock him unconcious. Kyle, however, wasn't having it. He dodged to the side and sliced at Bootsy with a vicious blow, cutting the side of her torso and nearly hitting her arm. She leapt to the side and gripped her wound in great pain. "O-owch! Why you!" Bootsy ran at great speeds at Kylonai, and prepared for her finishing move, the Reimu Clan Burining Banishment. She leapt at her foe and prepared a massive kick that was intended to knock him miles through the air. She struck out with all her force... only for the demon teen to ''catch ''the blow, and counter with a downward slice that nearly removed her arm. She dodged that one with only a scratch, but saw Kylonai preparing another strike, and reacted instantly, grabbing a singe random rose from her pocket and stabbing him with it's stem. She looked down at it and instantly blushed strongly with embarassment. It was a Love rose. Kylonai backed off a moment and shook his head, rubbing his eyes, before he looked at Bootsy and suddenly fell head-over-heels in love. He stepped over to her and, without a word, kissed her. Bootsy was growing incredibly flustered and embarassed. Kylonai went too far a moment later and looked at her cleavage, sending her into what ammounted to a combination of extreme embarassment and rage. Her aura cought fire and she leapt over 20 feet into the air, before coming down on Kyle with a scissor kick so strong that it smashed him into the ground and created a crater. That snapped him out of it. Meanwhile, Aaron Myers was in a desperate battle with the massive dragon Shinran, summoned by Akama Tatsuko. Aaron had landed a couple of heavy blows on the massive reptile with the help of the time-manipulating Pandora's Key. Shinran once again fell to the ground, icapacitated. The great beast struggled to return to it's feet, but failed, as Akama judged that he had had enough, and wordlessly touched the wounded summon, turning it back into a seal. "Well... I got him." Aaron was releived, sure that he had done well against the weyvern. "True, I suppose, but as I said before, I am only beginning. Besides, Shinran will recover, and then he will return to battle." "Wonderful. What's next. A fire-breathing, world-eating, ninja-skilled shark?" "Not exactly. VALERIUS!" Akama once again thrust out a seal, throwing it to the ground. This time, instead of a dragon, the seal shifted into a huge pheonix, with firey wings and glowing eyes. The great bird spread it's titanic wings and screeched, it's song horrible to the ear, and yet majestic at the same time. The tremendous bird instantly shot at Aaron at high speeds, swinging a wing at the human, who leapt into the air to evade before kicking for the phoenix's face, staggering it. Valerius countered by quickly hardening some of the feathers on it's right wing and swinging the limb, sending razor-sharp feather blades in the direction of the part-time hero. Aaron leapt through the air, spinning in such a way to avoid the incoming blades, using his Vajra gauntlets to block most of the shots, while dodging others. One of the feathers was a bit too fast, and cut a small wound down the length of his arm. He grabbed one of the feathers right out of the air, catching it by the tip so as not to further wound himself, sending it flying straight back to sender, not at Valerius, but to his more dangerous foe, Akama. The summoner then proved that he didn't have to hide behind his Gaurdians, by instantly drawing a sword and slicing the feather down the middle. Aaron charged at the Akama and Valerius, aiming to take advantage of the distraction that he judged that he had created, but was suprised when the phoenix spread it's wings and fired eight beams of energy from different parts of his body, the beams at first going each in their own direction, but then concentrating into one point and blasting Aaron directly in the torso, roughing up his clothes and sending him flying. Aaron pulled out the Pandora's Key and prepared to take advantage of it's reality warping properties to regain the initiative he had lost, but Akama saw the move and ordered Valerius to stop the weilder of the weapon from using it. The phoenix complied by firing off a deadly laser, which Aaron realized he couldn't dodge. Suddenly, instantly, and unexpectedly, the laser began to slow, before moving down to a crawl, and then to a complete stop. Aaron was confused for a moment, not realizing what had happened, before looking down at the Pandora's Key that he held. He looked around, and realized that the laser wasn't the only thing frozen. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:OC fights Category:Battle Royale Category:Fan Friction